The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic data storage and retrieval systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transducing head including a current perpendicular to the plane (CPP) read sensor having a sense current-confining conductive nanoconstriction.
In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic recording head typically includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic disc. Magnetic flux from the surface of the disc causes rotation of the magnetization vector of a sensing layer or layers of the MR sensor, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity of the MR sensor. The sensing layers are often called “free” layers, since the magnetization vectors of the sensing layers are free to rotate in response to external magnetic flux. The change in resistivity of the MR sensor can be detected by passing a current through the MR sensor and measuring a voltage across the MR sensor. Depending on the geometry of the device, the sense current may be passed in the plane (CIP) of the layers of the device or perpendicular to the plane (CPP) of the layers of the device. External circuitry then converts the voltage information into an appropriate format and manipulates that information as necessary to recover the information encoded on the disc.
The essential structure in contemporary read heads is a thin film multilayer containing ferromagnetic material that exhibits some type of magnetoresistance. Examples of magnetoresistive phenomena include anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR), giant magnetoresistance (GMR), and tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR).
AMR sensors generally have a single MR layer formed of a ferromagnetic material. The resistance of the MR layer varies as a function of cos2α, where α is the angle formed between the magnetization vector of the MR layer and the direction of the sense current flowing in the MR layer.
GMR sensors have a series of alternating magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. The resistance of GMR sensors varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between the magnetic layers separated by the nonmagnetic layer and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the magnetic and nonmagnetic layers and within the magnetic layers. The resistance of a GMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization in consecutive magnetic layers, and varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization vectors of consecutive magnetic layers.
A typical GMR read sensor configuration is the GMR spin valve, in which the GMR read sensor is a multi-layered structure formed of a nonmagnetic spacer layer positioned between a synthetic antiferromagnet (SAF) and a ferromagnetic free layer, or between two ferromagnetic free layers. In the former case, the magnetization of the SAF is fixed, typically normal to an air bearing surface (ABS) of the GMR read sensor, while the magnetization of the free layer rotates freely in response to an external magnetic field. The SAF includes a reference layer and a pinned layer which are magnetically coupled by a coupling layer such that the magnetization direction of the reference layer is opposite to the magnetization of the pinned layer. In the latter case, the magnetizations of the two free layers rotate freely in response to an external magnetic field. The resistance of the GMR read sensor varies as a function of an angle formed between the magnetization direction of the free layer and the magnetization direction of the reference layer of the SAF, or as a function of an angle formed between the magnetization directions of the two free layers. This multi-layered spin valve configuration allows for a more pronounced magnetoresistive effect, i.e. greater sensitivity and higher total change in resistance, than is possible with anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) read sensors, which generally consist of a single ferromagnetic layer.
TMR sensors have a configuration similar to GMR sensors, except that the magnetic layers of the sensor are separated by an insulating film thin enough to allow electron tunneling between the magnetic layers. The tunneling probability of an electron incident on the barrier from one magnetic layer depends on the character of the electron wave function and the spin of the electron relative to the magnetization direction in the other magnetic layer. As a consequence, the resistance of the TMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization of the magnetic layers, exhibiting a minimum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are parallel and a maximum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel.
For all types of MR sensors, magnetization rotation occurs in response to magnetic flux from the disc. As the recording density of magnetic discs continues to increase, the width of the tracks on the disc must decrease, which necessitates smaller and smaller MR sensors as well. As MR sensors become smaller in size, particularly for sensors with dimensions less than about 0.1 micrometers (μm), the sensors have the potential to exhibit an undesirable magnetic response to applied fields from the magnetic disc. MR sensors must be designed in such a manner that even small sensors are free from magnetic noise and provide a signal with adequate amplitude for accurate recovery of the data written on the disc.
To sustain a compound annual growth rate in areal density of 60% or more over the next few years, read widths of less than 40 nm will be required. At these dimensions, the capability of conventional lithographic steppers and etch/strip processes to maintain adequate targeting and sigma control is uncertain. Alternative technologies that relax lithographic line width requirements while hitting electrical and magnetic width targets are desirable.
One promising technique to reduce the effective dimensions of MR sensors is to incorporate current confining paths, or “pinholes,” in a layer or layers of the MR stack. The current confining paths are formed such that they offer a path of lower resistance through which the sense current flows. The sense current is thus confined to a smaller portion of the MR stack, thereby reducing the electrical profile of the MR sensor. Typically, these current confining paths are formed either by etching a current confining path into a layer or layers of the MR stack, or by incorporating a layer of granular or porous material into the MR stack having naturally occurring current confining paths. Both of these techniques for including current confining paths in an MR sensor are described in, for example, patent application Pub. 2002/0051380 by Kamiguchi et al. The present invention is a more controllable approach to forming current confining paths in an MR sensor which allows for an increased magnetoresistive signal.